Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that is used to keep food (hereinafter referred to as a “stored item”) fresh using a refrigeration cycle. A refrigerator may include a freezing compartment, where stored items are kept at a temperature below zero, and a refrigerating compartment, where stored items are kept at a temperature above zero.
A refrigerator may be equipped with an icemaker, which produces ice using cold air, and may include an ice bank, in which ice is stored.
The icemaker may continuously produce ice until the ice bank is full of ice, and ice may become jammed in the ice bank.